Bleed
by almac1991
Summary: Harry and Hermione love each other, and it took a Horcrux hunt, and years worth of letters, to let each other know. One Shot Song Fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would have never gotten him together with Ginny. Nor would I have put Hermione with ron. I mean, seriously, what is up with that? No never would have happened. And has anyone seen the how they look in the epilogue? There have been photos leaked on the internet, and let me just say Ginny looks a little way too much like Harry's mom, It wants to scream out incest. BLAH! I also do not own the song, Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae. Thank you.

* * *

Bleed

"_I feel like I'm drowning in ice water_

_My lips have turned a shade of blue_

_I'm frozen with this fear_

_That you may disappear_

_Before I've given you the truth"_

Dear Hermione,

I don't know where all my Gryffindor courage has gone, but I do wish I had it. If I did I could have asked you to the dance before Krum did. And maybe then, you would have been my "what I'll surely miss" because when I saw you down there chained; I thought my world my have just to explode. I was getting ready to save you when Krum appeared, my heart, it felt like it shattered. It was then that I realized that I love you, as more than a friend. I should let you know. You are a beautiful gorgeous smart lady, and we are all fools for now realizing it and letting you know earlier. Hermione I love you. Now if only could have the courage to send you this letter.

Love,

Harry

"_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_

_So you can see what I can't say_

_I'm dying here (I'm dying here)_

_'Cause I can't say what I want to_

_I bleed my heart out just for you"_

_I've always dreamed about this moment_

_And now it's here and I've turned to stone_

_I stand here petrified_

_As I look you in your eyes_

_My head is ready to explode"_

Dear Harry,

I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for all those time you came to see me when I was petrified. I could hear you, I could feel you. I never let you know afterwards. I wish I could let you know now. Where's that Gryffindor courage when you need it? You see when you came to see me, talked to me, read to me, I fell for you. I fell hard, for my best friend, the guy every called "the-boy-who-lived", but I fell for Harry, the guy who always tried to save everyone before himself. But how could I tell you? When all anyone ever considered me was buck-teeth bookworm? Would you ever look my way? But I have been quite long enough. I will always stick by you, and I will save you, because you need saving too. Harry I love you, I wish you knew.

Love,

Hermione

"_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_

_So you can see what I can't say_

_I'm dying here_

_'Cause I can't say what I want to_

_I bleed my heart out just for you"_

They would go on that Horcrux hunt, both trying and pretending to love someone else, because they still hadn't admitted their love to each other. They carried those two letters along with the rest of them, because there were plenty of letters where they admitted their love for each other. Then Ron left. Hermione cried, she cried because she thought she could love him, but in the end she knew she would always picked Harry, and she didn't have the courage to tell him why she would choose Harry for the rest of her life. That night Harry decided to go for a walk, he couldn't stand to see Hermione cry over another guy, it broke his heart. It was time for another letter; he picked up his backpack that all his things and went for his walk. What he didn't realize was that he picked up Hermione's backpack. Hermione woke up, deciding it was also time for another letter. She couldn't find her backpack, so she decided to look for a piece of parchment in Harry's. They found the letters at the same time. They read through every single one them. Starting from the beginning. They were both in shock, their hearts felt ready to explode, was it true or a dream? One way to find out, they finally found that courage they were looking for.

"_And it's all here in_

_Black and white and red_

_For all the times_

_Those words were never said"_

Harry was walking back to camp site, when Hermione walked out of tent. They saw each other; they slowly walked up to each other. They each held up a letter and gave it to each other. One both it said "I LOVE YOU". They couldn't stop looking at each other. They finally saw someone that would love them for them. And after years of hiding their love for each other, they did what they wanted to do. They kissed. The pour their love, their passion for one another into that kiss. They poured everything they had to one another. It was a desperate yet beautiful kiss and they couldn't have asked for a better one. It wasn't the last. Oh trust them it wasn't the last. They were finally happy and it gave them strength to finally put Voldemort to end. Because they finally had each other, and they were worth fighting for.

"_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_

_So you can see what I can't say_

_I'm dying here_

_'Cause I can't say what I want to_

_I bleed my heart out just for you"_

"I now pronounce you husband and bride," said Arthur. (Who knew he could ordain weddings?)

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you Harry"

"You can now kiss the bride," Arthur said.

And Harry did, and like in that first kiss he poured everything he felt for her into it.

They were finally together, and happy.

And it was only the beginning.

"_I bleed my heart out just for you"_

* * *

_Authors note: Thank you for reading I really appreciate it. Please review. I would love to know your thoughts. The song is called Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae. Its one of my favorites! Thanks for reading._


End file.
